Le banana splash
by JessSwann
Summary: Post rupture Ted /Stella. Ted continue raconte une nouvelle histoire ENORME de Barney… Ecrit pour la Communauté Bingo fr thème "Nourriture terrestre"


**Disclaimers: ****Je ne sais plus à qui ils sont mais en tout cas je sais que ce n'est pas moi...**

_**Coucou à tous, voici donc une nouvelle histoire sur la série, erf je vous préviens c'est complétement barré, j'ai essayé de respecter l'esprit de Ted et je me suis inspirée de l'épisode de la cornemuse pour trouver un palliatif pour mon « splash ». J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira… Bonne lecture et … reviews ?**_

_**Attention contenu sexuel sous entendu déconseillé aux plus jeunes**_

**Le banana splash**

**2030**

_Les enfants, lorsque j'étais désespéré par ma rupture avec Stella, je ne me doutais pas qu'en fait, ce drame allait causer la plus belle chose de ma vie…. Car si Stella ne m'avait pas abandonné devant l'autel, jamais je n'aurais rencontré votre mère mais pour que vous compreniez ça, il faut vous expliquer que…._

**2009**

Barney se laisse tomber sur la banquette du Mac Laren, un sourire radieux aux lèvres. Robin le fixa d'un œil morne et Barney la regarda avec impatience. Voyant que la jeune femme ne semblait pas décidée à lui demander ce qui le faisait sourire ainsi, il trépigna.

Robin lui lança un regard las et soupira

« C'est bon Barney… Qu'est ce qui te fait sourire comme ça ? » Demanda-t-elle de guerre lasse.

Barney se rengorgea

« Content que tu poses la question Scherbatsky !

- Tu n'attendais que ça… » Soupira Robin.

Barney fit mine de ne pas entendre la remarque et se pencha sur elle

« Figure toi que je viens de faire gouter ma chantilly à une fille que j'ai rencontrée hier soir et qu'elle n'y a vu que du feu ! »

Robin le regarda avec incompréhension

« Gouter ta chantilly ?

- Oui ! Figure que cette nuit, et en dépit de tous mes efforts….

- Epargne moi les détails tu veux, je ne suis pas d'humeur »

Barney haussa les épaules et protesta

« Mais ça fait partie de l'histoire ! »

Robin lui adressa un regard agacé et Barney poursuivit

« Donc, cette fille, prometteuse au début, n'avait en fait qu'un seul défaut…. Elle n'aimait pas … »

Barney laissa sa phrase en suspend et Robin répondit d'un ton absent

« Je ne sais pas…. Les costumes ?

- Mais non enfin ! La chantilly ! Concentre-toi un peu Robin ! »

Robin soupira, le regard triste mais Barney, tout à son histoire, ne s'en rendit pas compte.

**2030**

_En fait votre tante Robin venait de rompre avec Don ou peut être Marc enfin je ne sais plus_

**2009**

« Donc malgré tous mes efforts, cette fille, Amy, non… Emily, bref on s'en fiche de toute façon… n'a jamais voulu manger ma chantilly

- Je ne vois pas où est le problème, des tas de filles n'aiment pas la chantilly, » soupira Robin.

Barney se redressa et reprit la parole d'un ton docte

« C'est ce qu'elles disent mais je te prie de croire qu'Emily a mangé ma chantilly jusqu'à la dernière goutte »

Devant l'absence de réaction de Robin, Barney hésita. Il était clair que quelque chose tourmentait la jeune canadienne, mais d'un autre côté son histoire était tellement….

« Alors ce matin, pendant qu'elle prenait sa douche, je lui ai servi un café crème avec de la chantilly maison. » Explosa-t-il.

Robin leva les yeux sur lui et Barney sourit

« Est-ce que c'est pas ENORME ça ? Tape-la » Poursuivit il en levant sa main.

Contrairement à ce qu'il avait espéré, Robin se leva.

« Tu sais quoi Barney ? C'est pas énorme c'est juste dégoutant !

- Mais…Robin. Ce n'est que de la chantilly, enfin »

**2030**

_Et on a pas vu Robin pendant deux semaines après ça…. Ce qui était une bonne chose car….Mais j'y viendrais plus tard, donc Barney…._

**2009**

Lily regarda Robin tandis que la jeune femme s'en allait, laissant un Barney dépité dans son sillage.

« Robin mais où vas-tu ?

- Je ne resterai pas une minute de plus, » commenta la canadienne

Marshall et Lily échangèrent alors un regard et eurent une de leurs fameuses conversations télépathiques

« _Qu'est ce qu'elle a Robin ?_

_- Je ne sais pas Marshall mais ça a l'air grave _

_- Mais enfin qu'est ce que Barney a pu dire ? _Intervint Ted

- _TED ! _Protestèrent les deux autres

_- Mais depuis quand il suit nos conversations ?_

- Bah en fait je sais pas, répondit Ted à haute voix sous les regards outrés des deux autres

- _Bon on verra plus tard, _trancha Lily. _Pour l'instant…._

- Allons voir ce que Barney a encore inventé » compléta Ted

Lily lui lança un regard rempli de reproches et Ted haussa les épaules

« Mais je n'y peux rien ! »

Marshall soupira et se tourna vers Barney

« Salut Barney, qu'est ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi Robin a l'air si…

- Ecœurée, compléta Ted d'un ton docte

- Mais je ne sais pas je vous le jure, répondit Barney d'un ton faussement innocent

- Allons Barney, raconte, s'impatienta Lily. Qu'est-ce que tu as pu dire à Robin pour qu'elle soit aussi choquée ? »

Sous les yeux curieux de son auditoire, Barney se rengorgea, oubliant sa précédente déconvenue.

….

« Et c'est comme ça que je lui ai fait manger ma chantilly ! Ne suis-je pas ENORME ?

- Alors ça…. »Commenta Lily, l'air intéressé

Marshall et Lily échangèrent un regard.

« _Oh dit Marshall ça parait excitant_

_- Tu crois vraiment ma puce ?_

_- Oh oui, ça serait…. _

- Dégoutant ! » S'exclama Ted en leur adressant un regard écœuré.

Lily tressaillit

« _Ted arrête de lire dans nos pensées ! »_

De son côté, inconscient du mini drame qui se jouait devant ses yeux, Barney s'insurgea

« Mais pas du tout ! Elle était ravie de son café crème ! D'ailleurs, je lui ai trouvé un nom, j'ai appelé ça …. Attendez…. »

Marshall et Lily échangèrent un regard

« _J'aime pas la crème dans mon café…._

_- Et puis les tasses c'est trop petit pour que je puisse verser ma chantilly…Je veux dire sans en mettre partout_

_- Il faudrait un plat plus gros »_

Ted leur lança un regard désespéré tandis que Barney se redressait

« Un café splashé !

- Oh c'est amusant, » rit Lily.

Barney se tourna vers elle, l'air ému

« Lily, si tu savais, ce que … tu me vas droit au cœur

- Est-ce que ça ne marche qu'avec le café ? » demanda la jeune femme.

Barney écarquilla les yeux devant la perspective tandis que Marshall et Lily échangeaient un nouveau regard.

« _Dans des tacos ?_

_- C'est dégoutant de faire ça dans des tacos » _S'insurgea Marshall

Ted repoussa le tacos dans lequel il s'apprêtait à mordre

« Écœurant tu veux dire ! Personne ne ferait ça dans un tacos enfin

- Non, mettre de la chantilly dans un tacos serait stupide, voyons Ted, » le gourmanda Barney

Ted leva la main pour protester.

« Mais c'est Marshall et Lily qui…

- TED ! » S'exclamèrent les deux autres.

Barney lui lança un petit regard rempli de pitié

« Ted, je sais que c'est difficile depuis que Stella t'a planté devant l'autel mais quand même tu….

- Donc ce doit être quelque chose de sucré à la base ? » Le coupa Marshall

Oubliant sur le champ Ted et ses problèmes, Barney se retourna vers son ami

« Oui Marshall, c'est ça ! Tu as compris…. Tu vois Ted, Marshall lui a compris….

- Merveilleux » commenta laconiquement Ted.

Pendant ce temps, Lily réfléchissait et c'est alors…..

**2030**

_Les enfants, s'il y a une chose que vous ne voulez jamais voir, c'est le visage de votre tante Lily lorsqu'elle a l'idée de mettre de la chantilly quelque part…. C'est…._

**2009**

« Dans un dessert ! » s'exclama Lily, les yeux écarquillés et le visage rouge

Barney se tourna vers elle, l'air extatique

« Oui, oui mille fois oui !

- Une mousse au chocolat ? Proposa Marshall avec une lueur gourmande dans le regard. Tu vois, cette petite mousse toute noire et toute douce avec de la chantilly…. »

Barney et Lily lui lancèrent un regard un peu de travers

« Mais ce n'est pas toi qui doit le manger, bébé…. »

Marshall rougit un peu

« Oui, je le savais mais je me disais…

- Mais le chocolat est une idée ENORME ! Tape là » s'exclama Barney.

Au grand dam de Ted, la demi-heure qui suivit se passa en conjoncture toutes plus farfelues les unes que les autres. Dégouté, l'architecte repoussa ses tacos

« Je crois que je ne pourrais plus jamais partager le moindre repas avec vous… »

Les trois autres l'ignorèrent

« Dans un banana split ! S'exclama Lily, Sauf qu'on appellerait ça un….Banana Splash ! »

Cette fois, des larmes montèrent aux yeux de Barney.

**2030**

_Je vous jure les enfants, c'est la seule fois où j'ai vu pleurer votre oncle Barney…._

**2009**

« Lily, c'est la plus belle idée que j'ai jamais entendue, grâce à toi, le café splashé va entrer dans l'histoire…. »

Des trémolos dans la voix, Barney leva la main et Lily tapa dedans avec enthousiasme

« Il me faut de la glace ! Et des bananes ! Et du chocolat ! Et il me faut une fille ! » Décida Barney en se levant à la hâte, les mains tremblantes d'excitation.

Pendant ce temps, Marshall et Lily avaient une nouvelle conversation télépathique

« _Il y a de la glace à la fraise et à la vanille dans le congel…._

_- Et on peut acheter du chocolat à la supérette du coin_

_- Pas la peine Robin a oublié une plaque sous le lit de Ted _

_- _Elle y est depuis un an ! Protesta Ted. Et elle est restée ouverte depuis tout ce temps ! »

Les deux autres l'ignorèrent et poursuivirent leur conversation.

« _On doit pouvoir trouver des bananes chez l'épicier du coin_

_- Mais et la chantilly ? S'inquiéta Lily_

_- T'inquiètes, pour toi j'en ai toujours ma puce_

_- Oh Marshall »_

Tandis que Ted leur adressait un regard écœuré, Barney fit brusquement demi-tour et embrassa Lily

« ENORME ! »

Lily battit des cils et se leva

« On y va nous aussi

- Un truc à faire, commenta Marshall

- Vous fatiguez pas va…. » Marmonna Ted

Les deux amoureux échangèrent un regard impatient et se précipitèrent vers la porte.

**2030**

_Depuis ce jour-là les enfants, je suis incapable de manger un banana split ….. Par contre votre tante Lily en raffole… Donc après ça, votre tante Robin est restée deux semaines sans venir nous voir et je dirais… Heureusement, car sans cette histoire de chantilly, je n'aurais jamais pu rencontrer votre mère mais ceci est une autre histoire…_


End file.
